Securing a large area or perimeter can be very costly. A typical solution is to install a fence or a camera system along the perimeter of the secured area. However, these systems (e.g., camera system) typically require power, have a small field-of-view, and are generally vulnerable to breaking down or sabotage. Alternatively, an aerial reconnaissance of the secured area can be provided—using drones, airplanes or satellites. The problem with such solutions are high cost.
A less costly solution than aerial reconnaissance is fencing. However, installing a fence around a large perimeter is cumbersome and costly. Additionally, this solution lacks the ability to detect and pinpoint the location of an intruder, unless it is augmented with an additional sensing system to perform such abilities. Further, traffic patterns and people near the fence will most often go unnoticed since the fence is not touched.